The existence of devices which emit chemiluminescent light responsive to mixing of two or more liquid components is known in the art. Such known devices are provided in the form of a bendable translucent tube that contains the liquid components both prior to and after combining. Once the components are combined, a chemical reaction takes place that produces a chemiluminescent light which shines through the tube for practical and/or ornamental purposes. Accordingly, the chemiluminescent fluid components are retained in a tube or other container after mixing.
There also exists devices known in the art for providing chemiluminescent light from a chemical reaction of suitable compounds including a fluorescent compound. Such known devices may be utilized as either a self-contained light unit or a chemiluminescent dispensing unit. Such device allows the chemiluminescent reaction product to be dispensed and used as a chemiluminescent marker wherein the device is provided in the form of a tube having an opening through which the chemiluminescent material can be poured or squeezed by the user onto a surface.
Deficiencies associated with such known device that is capable of dispensing the chemiluminescent material is that there is no positive control over the amount of material to be dispensed. In other words, either an excess or deficiency of product dispensed is highly probable, making the device relatively unsuited to for use as a marker or for drawing or decorating clothing and other objects or substrates. Additionally, the nature of the chemiluminescent material that is used in such known devices is not one that is chemically safe for use, e.g., by a user dispensing the chemiluminescent material where there is a high probably of the chemiluminescent material coming into direct contact with the skin of a user.
It is, therefore, desired that a device be constructed in a manner that facilitates dispensing of a chemiluminescent material therefrom in a controlled manner. It is further desired that the chemiluminescent components used with such device produce a chemiluminescent material or solution that is relatively safe for use so that is does not present a health or safety risk.